


Of needles and shotguns

by Incognito4713



Series: Of chicken and sheep [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Headcanons, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: My take on how Riza, Rebecca and Jean grew up in the East and what happened when City boy Roy showed up





	Of needles and shotguns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stockholmsyndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/gifts).



> Hey, so this is a bunch of headcanons I had too much time to develop basically everything until the start of the Manga and how I think it connects

Young Roy Mustang was told that he would never be good enough to be anything in his life in Amestris.

But he wanted to show them all, wanted them to know that he could accomplish anything he set his mind on.

At night, when the darkness was his only companion in the bleak hours between dust and dawn he dreamt up a better future for himself and his sisters. So they would not have to work so hard and he could buy them all the pretty things they wanted.

It had just been a few months since he arrived in Central City and he did not know them that well yet but he knew they cared about him and he cared about them.

So when his aunt told him she found a private tutor for him to study alchemy under he was delighted on one hand but also terrified on the other.

She wanted to send him away again and that hurt him. There was a pain in his chest that just started lessening after his parents death and now it was back in full force.

But he put on his charming smile, said thank you and packed his things. 

Just as he suspected no one wanted to have him after all. He could as well have stayed in the orphanage.

Those thoughts did not leave him until he set foot onto the small train station of the tiny village in the east.

No one was there. He was supposed to be met by his new teacher but apparently they were late or did not get the letter with his arrival time.

With a deep sigh he looked for someone he could ask directions from and started walking with his heavy bag to the appointed house he could barely make out in the distance. 

Clothed in his Sunday best he wished his aunt would have told him more about the area he was sent out to. That way he could have opted for a more practical outfit and a backpack instead of a duffelbag. 

From down in the village the house hadn't looked so far away but now that he had walked for what felt like an eternity he saw just how wrong he was. 

To his luck there was a call from behind him from a man and his kids on a cart, alerting him to make way on the small dirt road. 

"Where are you heading, city boy?" A ruff, accented voice asked as the cart stopped next to him.  
"The Hawkeye Estate, sir", was all he could say before a mop of brown curls came around from behind him and took his bag.   
"We can take you that way, hopp on", the man, from the looks of it the father of the 5 kids after a brief headcount, said and pointed to the back where the boy bolstered his duffel unto the cart. 

"Thank you, sir", he smiled and climbed up with the help of the oldest boy. 

There where 4 boys, 1 girl and 3 lambs in the cart.   
The girl had a dark lamb on her lap and brushed its fur.   
He had to surpress a smile at how similar the curls of the family were to the wool of the lamb. 

"What are you looking at, city boy? Never seen a prized lamb before?" The tiny girl said in a challenging voice. 

"It is a very pretty sheep, with a nice coat, coloured like your hair", Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the boys mouth opened in unison in shock and the girls face darkened just like the sky when a thunderstorm forms. 

"Did you just say my hair is like wool?" Her eyes narrowed into slits and he could see the darkness in her eyes forming into a pitless void. 

The other boys scrambled for the front of the cart to get into safety next to their father. 

The lamb, felling the tension running through his mistress, looked at him with the same bottomless eyes that he himself saw every time he looked into the mirror. 

"Listen to me, and listen to me closely, city boy: I do not know who you are or what you are doing here but if that is the way you treat girls in the city you will have a very short life out here...", she did not need to get louder, but her tone and the expression on her face made it very clear to him that she meant the threat for what it was. 

He swallowed hard and stumpled over an apology he too late noticed was in xingnese instead of Amestrian. 

"We are here," the man said from upfront as he stopped the cart and Roy was all too happy to hop off and thank them for the ride with a deep bow. 

His only thought was that country girls were a lot more to handle than the girls in the city. And that one could not have been much older than 7 or 8 tops.

As he looked at his new home for the unforeseeable future he wondered what else would be different and how much more he could handle. 

But than again, his life had no constants in it anyway so what would one more change change for him in the end? 

With that in mind he walked up the small steps and noticed how the house looked like it would fall apart at any second now. 

At least the door had been painted recently. In the last 2 years.   
And there was no doorbell. So he knocked.   
And waited.   
And knocked again.   
Until finally he heard some rustling behind the door and it opened a small creek.   
"Who are you and what do you want?" A small voice asked and the barrel of a rifle was held into his face.   
"My name is Roy Mustang and I am the new apprentice of Mr. Hawkeye."


End file.
